1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to a dipole antenna that is formed on a dielectric substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional omni-directional printed circuit board (PCB) based antennas, such as a planar inverted-Fantenna (PIFA) and a patch antenna, have an unsatisfactory omni-directivity.
It is desirable to provide a PCB-based antenna that has a relatively high degree of omni-directivity.